


I Couldn't Be More In Love

by springpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches
Summary: The one where unsaid feelings are finally heard.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	I Couldn't Be More In Love

Jaehyun doesn’t remember when he started falling in love with his best friend. Was it the way he Doyoung would always find the good in people? Was it the way he dips his French fries on his sundae? Or maybe it was the way Doyoung scrunches up his nose whenever he was deep in his thoughts? Currently, they are in their senior year of high school. To be frank, life does not make any sense to them. Jaehyun was the captain of the varsity basketball team, while Doyoung was the president of the student council of their school.

Who knew that his best friend had the drive to run for student council? Jaehyun remembered the night when Doyoung barged into his bedroom and randomly blurted “I will run for student council president!” Though the younger was taken aback by his sudden outburst, Jaehyun just listened to Doyoung’s ranting about what needs to be changed at school.

‘Senior Year....’ Jaehyun thought. People say something life changing would happen during your last year of high school. Jaehyun never understood why people would say that. Nevertheless, he looks forward to his senior year.

“Looks like someone has a lot on their mind,” Jaehyun looked at the boy who sat beside him. It was lunch time and probably his favourite time of the day as he gets to spend it with his best friend with just the two of them.

“It was nothing...” He chuckled as he shook his head. “Anyways, how is the first week of being student council president?” Doyoung let out a big sigh as he started to eat his food, “I have to say...overwhelming...How about you?”

The younger laughed, “It’s fine and besides I started doing captain duties since the summer.”

Summer. The summer before their senior year. Jaehyun realized they never really saw each other. He had basketball training whilst Doyoung was busy attending leadership seminars. It was also the summer that changed everything. Jaehyun started to hang out with his other teammates. He became more outgoing, no longer the shy kid you would see sitting at the back of the classroom. Gone were the days where he would hang out with Doyoung every day.

“I missed this,” Jaehyun mumbled as he ate his lunch. “Miss what?” Doyoung answered with his mouth full.

Jaehyun chuckled, his dimples showing as he grabbed some napkins to wipe off some food on Doyoung’s face. “Hanging out with you.”

Doyoung gave him a look, “What do you mean? Aren’t we hanging out now?”

“Eating lunch together does not count.”

“Well it’s better than nothing right?” Doyoung gave a small smile before checking the time as he stood up, “I have to go… student council duties, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jaehyun waved a goodbye as he watched the other enter the building.

❊

“Okay! Training is over for the day!”

Their coach blew the whistle before he dismissed the team. Everyone went straight to the locker room to freshen up.

“Hey Jung!”

Jaehyun was about to enter the shower stall when he was called by their coach.

“Yes coach?”

His coach gave him a pat on the back, “I just want to say what a good job you have been doing so far.”

This warmed Jaehyun’s heart. He had always loved the sport and getting nominated for captain by Johnny, who was last year’s captain, was a surprise to him. Jaehyun was not the type to hang out with his teammates outside the court. Getting this position really meant a lot to him —and his college application.

The warm shower relieved Jaehyun’s sore muscles. He stood there for a good two minutes before starting to clean himself up. As he got out of the shower, he headed back to the locker room to get dressed. The rest of the team was chatting with each other as they began to pack up. Jaehyun bid his teammates goodbye before he went out of the gym. 

“Hey stranger!”

Jaehyun turned around to see Doyoung waiting for him by the vending machine. He smiled as he slowly walked over to the other. “What are you doing here?”

“I am here to surprise my best friend, and we never really celebrated you being captain!”

The younger shook his head in amusement, “Well then, how does McDonald’s sound?”

❊

“N-no! Stop!” Doyoung whined as Jaehyun tried to feed him a piece of chicken nugget dipped in barbeque sauce. Doyoung was not really a fan of barbeque sauce, he prefers honey mustard instead. Jaehyun stopped as he could not stop laughing, taking a bite out of the chicken nugget.

“Until now, you still don’t like barbeque sauce?”

“It’s called preference, Jung.”

Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow, “So, we are back to last name basis now?”

“Since when did you get so bold?” Doyoung felt his cheeks heating up. Jaehyun just smiled as he shrugged.

‘Cute.’ he thought. The two continued to eat in comfortable silence, Jaehyun sneaking glances at the older as he ate his chicken nuggets.

“Any upcoming school events?” Jaehyun asked.

Doyoung took another bite out of his meal before speaking, “Yeah, we have the field trips, the talent show, and we are already planning for the senior prom and— “

“Prom? Isn’t it too early to be planning for prom?”

The older nodded his head, “yeah... but it’s our senior prom... I want it to be perfect...memorable.”

Prom was something Doyoung kept on talking about last year. Jaehyun remembered how Doyoung wanted the playlist to be perfect so that it matches the theme, how the food should be great, and how it will make every student’s night memorable.

“Will you ask anyone out to prom?” Doyoung asked, making Jaehyun snap out of his thoughts.

“Excuse me?”

Doyoung playfully rolled his eyes, “I said will you be asking anyone out to prom?”

“Doyoung the school year just started…don’t you think it’s a bit early for me to be thinking about that?”

Doyoung shrugged as he dipped his fries in his sundae, “I was just curious.”

Jaehyun stared up at the ceiling for the nth time that evening thinking about what Doyoung said earlier.

“Prom...” He mumbled as he tossed up the basketball in his hands.

❊

Months passed and the two barely hung out with each other. Their daily meetings at lunch soon came to a stop when Doyoung became busier with student council duties. Jaehyun on the other hand ended up hanging out with his teammates every lunch. They simply wave at each other whenever they pass by each other in the hallways.

They would still text each other, but it was mostly just a simple hi, hello, how are you, when’s the next basketball game? or any update from the student council that needs to be relayed immediately.

This school year was testing their friendship. It was almost as if they were strangers at this point.

❊

Time flies fast and it’s already December. It was halfway through the school year. Jaehyun was walking through the hallways as he thought about how he hasn’t seen Doyoung in a while. He misses his best friend. He misses hanging out with him. He just simply misses him.

Jaehyun remembers how Doyoung would call him or text him. Now, they rarely talk. As if it was just luck, he sees the older boy by the lockers. “Hey, Doyoung!” he called out.

“Hey, Jae!” The older boy waved before closing his locker door.

“Are you busy this winter break?”

Doyoung shook his head. “No. Not really, which I am thankful for. I deserve a break from council duties.”

Jaehyun looks elsewhere, “Okay, we’ll go to the amusement park this weekend then.”

“Pick me up at 9 am. Don’t be late” Doyoung chuckled before walking past him.

Doyoung was outside his house waiting for Jaehyun to arrive. It was almost 9 am and Jaehyun could arrive any time now. Needless to say, the boy feels oddly nervous. It’s as if something is going to happen today.

Soon Jaehyun parks his car in front of Doyoung’s house. It both amazes and envies Doyoung that the younger knows how to drive. He walks up to the passenger side before sliding in.

They spent their day playing various games and going on numerous rides. Jaehyun laughs at the pictures they got from the rollercoaster. He looks so happy whilst Doyoung looks like he was about to cry any moment. They spent almost half of their money trying to win the stuffed animal Doyoung was eyeing at the prize booth. To their dismay, they didn’t win any. But it didn’t matter to them. Jaehyun didn’t want this day to end.

Doyoung was enjoying his fries as they were walking around the amusement park.

“It’s been a while.” The older boy hummed as he let the younger get a French fry.

Jaehyun hums in agreement. “Yeah…”

Walking side by side, their hands slightly brushing against each other. Jaehyun could feel his heart pumping. This isn’t a date, but it feels like it. He didn’t fail to feel the butterflies in his stomach when the park lights accented Doyoung’s features. He may not be the most beautiful person in the world but to Jaehyun he is perfect. 

“Thank you for today Jaehyun,” Doyoung smiled as they walked to the parking lot.

Jaehyun stopped in his tracks. “Doyoung, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” The other looked back.

“I like you, Kim Doyoung.”

❊

It was after winter break when everyone was busy preparing for prom. Both students and teachers alike were hustling to put up posters and sell tickets for the said event. The student council had set up a booth by the cafeteria for students to buy tickets. This made Doyoung stressed. He was glad that the progress is going smoothly. It’s just the workload that’s taking a toll on him.

“Will you go to the prom with me?”

Doyoung looked up to see another batchmate of his ask someone out for prom. Although he did have a fair share of people asking him to the prom, Doyoung felt it wasn’t right to accept their invitation for two reasons. One was that he would be busy that night, and two was that he wished it was Jaehyun asking him instead.

When Jaehyun confessed that night, Doyoung didn’t know what to say. A part of him is happy that the other feels the same way, but the other part of him felt skeptical. Doyoung had to say he couldn’t give an answer as of the moment. Jaehyun understood where he was coming from and told him in return to not feel pressured to respond right away. This is something Doyoung loves about him. The younger is very understanding. Doyoung never felt pressured whenever he is with Jaehyun.

It kind of broke his heart when Jaehyun told him that he would not be able to attend prom. Now that the varsity managed to reach the finals, Doyoung understood that Jaehyun will be one of the students to represent the region for a basketball tournament. He is happy for his best friend. This is something that would look good on a scholarship application for college.

❊

The night was young and bustling with students as the senior prom started. Everyone was having a blast. The food was great, students were bobbing their heads to the beat of the music, and some of the teachers were actually having fun. Doyoung was relieved.

A few hours later their magical night will soon come to an end. The DJ called everyone to the dancefloor as he played the last few songs on the playlist. Although the student council president did not have his fair share to have fun, he was glad that his batchmates did. Doyoung sat down as he watched his other classmates dance. Somehow wishing that someone will ask him to dance.

Wishing Jaehyun was there to ask him.

“Make sure we clean this place up before going home” A teacher instructed as some students and faculty started to clean up the venue. It was an hour till midnight, and Doyoung wanted to go home. He was tired, but he didn’t mind it. His hard work paid off at the end.

Doyoung was the last one walking out of the building (besides the other teachers and cleaning personnel, of course). The night was cold, and he wished he brought a warmer jacket.

“Hey stranger,” a warm voice broke the comforting silence.

The boy stopped in his tracks before he turned around and there he was. Standing and dressed in a tuxedo was Jung Jaehyun himself.

“Prom is over Jung,” Doyoung chuckled at the other’s antics before Jaehyun walked closer.

“My prom is wherever you are.” Jaehyun smiled as he took Doyoung’s hand.

Doyoung would be lying if he said that there were no tears in his eyes at that very moment. However, he tried to blink it away. “Aren’t you tired? Didn’t you just come back from your championship game? Wait did you guys win?”

“Yes, we won.” Jaehyun chuckled “But I’m not tired enough to take you to prom.”

He wrapped a corsage on the other’s dainty wrist before taking out his phone to play some music. “Remember last year you said you wanted to have an unforgettable prom?”

Doyoung nodded as he let Jaehyun place his hand on his lower back whilst taking Doyoung’s other hand in his. They swayed intimately to the soft melody.

“I’m sorry for not being here. For not giving you the prom that you’ve always wanted.”

It may not be the best memory to look back on but for Doyoung, he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything else in the world.

“Don’t be… I understand that this scholarship is important to you. I should have been more considerate.”

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, “I know we haven’t been talking lately, and I think it’s the right time to do so.”

The two stayed quiet for a while.

“I missed you.” Doyoung spoke up first.

“I missed you too.”

The silence enveloped them once more, not knowing how to continue the conversation that they started. Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he hums to the tune of the faint music playing.

“Remember over winter break when I said I could not give you an answer.”

“Doy- you do not have to give one if you don’t want to.”

Doyoung shook his head. “I have one.”

“But first I would like to explain myself.” The older boy took a deep breath before looking at Jaehyun.

“When you confessed that night, I thought I was dreaming. I thought it was all one-sided.”

Jaehyun interrupts Doyoung, “One-sided? So, you mean…”

Doyoung bit down on his lower lip as he nodded. “Yeah… I like you too.”

He couldn’t believe it. All this time he thought Doyoung just saw him as a friend.

“I’m sorry for letting you wait. It’s just that… I wasn’t ready.” Doyoung placed a hand on Jaehyun’s cheek.

Jaehyun placed his hand on top of the other’s. “I’m sorry if you felt pressured to give an answer. But like I said, you did not have to give an answer that time.”

“Is this what it feels like… to fall in love with your best friend?” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiles, “It seems like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 2k fic here! also thank you to my friend penguin for beta reading this for me!
> 
> If you wanna talk feel free to follow my twitter !
> 
> twitter


End file.
